gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marbelle
|related = Glendale Willard Admiral |swankness = 1/5 |inttxd = Marbelle |carcols = }} |flags = |modelname = marbella |handlingname = MARBELLA |textlabelname = MARBELLA |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Willard Marbelle is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Marbelle's styling is blend of 1970s/1980s (North American) and Lincolns, with various influences from the . The car's headlights and turn signals somewhat resemble a , but the taillights are much closer to those of a . The Marbelle features a Door Ajar Chime. The sides, front bumper, windows and roof pillars resemble those of the 1975-1980 Ford Granadas (these are also very similar to the 1977/1978 Lincoln Versailles); there are also vents surrounding the headlights much like those from the 1975-1977 Granadas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite not appearing in the game, police scanner audio files contain the Marbelle as one of the many model names.File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_model.awc Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Marbelle's performance is above average on comparison to other vehicles in its class. It has a large modeled V8 engine driving the rear wheels, which is smooth, quiet yet rather powerful. Its performance is comparable to the Emperor, though its marginally smaller size and better suspension results in superior handling and a little less body roll. The Marbelle has slightly higher ground clearance than most cars in its class, and as a result copes well with hills, bumps and curbs. However, turning on a steep curb at high speeds can flip the car. Performance-wise, the Marbelle is a good performing sedan. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Based on what the files state, the Marbelle would have nearly identical stats as it did in Grand Theft Auto IV, but its mass was increased (2,100 kgs) and had a 4-speed transmission.Handling.meta: MARBELLA 2100.0 6.0 85 0.0 0.0 0.0 -0.00 -0.19 0.15 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 4 0.16 1.0 1.3 1.3 130.0 0.25 0.65 0.35 35.0 1.4 1.14 13.0 0.13 1.0 0.0 0.49 1.0 1.4 0.8 1.0 0.10 -0.18 0.0 0.5 0.0 0.0 0.15 0.15 1.0 1.0 0.8 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 25000 440010 0 0 AVERAGE 0 Image Gallery Marbelle-Vlad.png|Vlad's blue Marbelle seen in the mission Clean Getaway. Notable Owners *Vladimir Glebov owns a blue Marbelle as seen in Clean Getaway and Uncle Vlad. It can be obtained in Uncle Vlad after he crashes, although driving it to a safehouse will fail the mission. Entering the car before executing Vlad to try to make the game recognize the car as unique and driven by the player will not work, and it will disappear upon completion of the mission. *Ray Bulgarin owns a black Marbelle as seen in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. It cannot be obtained. *Clarence Little owns a black Marbelle as seen in Holland Nights. It can be obtained if Niko tries to enter the rooftop where he is supposed to be executed at the wrong time. Clarence will flee to the street where he and two henchmen will try to escape. The henchmen are armed with SMGs, but the route Clarence will take is unscripted, making him slow and easy to kill. The Marbelle can be obtained after his death. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * One can be found on Wenrohronon Avenue in Broker with an Esperanto, parked on the side of the road near a small construction site before the road ends. It also can be found there in multiplayer modes. * Often found being driven around Bohan, Dukes, and Broker. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,500 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Trivia General *The Marbelle's name may be a reference to the origins of the Ford Granada name. Both the Marbelle and Granada are named after Spanish cities, and , respectively. * The default radio stations in the Marbelle are: **''GTA IV: JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *If the car is repainted black at a spray shop, the car can only be repainted again in a loop of white, blue and black. This is because there are two black paint jobs surrounding the white and blue paint jobs, the difference being the latter having a red pearl paint opposed to the former's flat black finish. However, the primary color being black confuses the engine and makes it revert to the first black paint job automatically, accidentally triggering a paint loop. The same glitch exists for the Solair. *There is a graffiti artwork on a wall of a building in Bohan. It features a modified red car slightly resembling the Marbelle. *In the game files the Marbelle is spelled as "Marbella" instead. Probably a beta name before Rockstar decided for it to simply be called Marbelle. References Navigation }} de:Marbelle (IV) es:Marbelle pl:Marbelle ru:Marbelle sv:Marbelle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard